iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonna Lee: ”Jag utforskade min rädsla för att inte bli sedd”
Interview PUBLICERAD 09:26 iamamiwhoami blev ett audiovisuellt fenomen med 40 miljoner visningar på Youtube. Efter en tuff period är projektets frontperson Jonna Lee nu aktuell med soloalbumet ”Everyone Afraid to be Forgotten”. Våren 2010 hade signaturen ”Iamamiwhoami” hunnit ladda upp sex korta videor på Youtube. De internationella musikskribenterna stod förbryllade. De minutlånga styckena innehöll en mängd besynnerligheter: träd med lemmar, kryptiska sifferkombinationer, en vit trögflytande vätska som rann nerför barken på en ek … Och en oidentifierbar kvinna – blond, fejklånga ögonfransar, oljedränkt ansikte – som flimrade förbi ackompanjerad av elektroniska toner. Den suggestiva musiken, i kombination med något i gränslandet mellan musikvideo och videokonst, skapade en audiovisuell värld som var lika obegriplig som fascinerande. Videorna nådde snabbt tre miljoner visningar. Den växande följarskaran spekulerade kring vem som stod bakom pseudonymen: Goldfrapp? Christina Aguilera? Lady Gaga? En av anhängarna, MTV-reportern James Montgomery, sammanfattade sin besatthet i ett öppet brev: Jag försummar mitt jobb”, skrev han vädjande och förklarade att han låg vaken om nätterna och teoretiserade kring Iam:s identitet. Trycket ökade och kort därefter kände någon igen den blonda kvinnan. Bakom årets stora musiksnackis stod en svensk 28-åring, tidigare mest känd för gitarrspelande och finstämd sång. Jonna Lee, nu aktuell med nytt album under artistnamnet Ionnalee, sjunker ner i en fåtölj på Bio Rio och minns tillbaka: – Uppståndelsen var enorm och ibland kunde jag känna mig lite skraj. Det var ett sånt tryck på att ta reda på vem jag var, var jag bodde … Jag kände: ”Vad är det som sker och var ska detta landa?” Det var väldigt annorlunda från hur det var bara några månader tidigare. Då hade Jonna Lee släppt två folkpopskivor men kämpade fortfarande med att hitta sin identitet som artist. – Det var en väldigt blyg version av mig själv. Jag var nöjd med mitt skivbolag men det fanns så mycket att förhålla sig till. Det var svårt att blomma ut i andras regi. Jag ville mer. Det har gått tio år sedan jag släppte något eget. Vem är jag som artist utanför Iam? Det var svårt att svara på men jag tänkte att jag åtminstone borde veta hur jag vill låta. Jonna Lee startade eget skivbolag och skrev nya låtar. Som ett sidoprojekt började hon experimentera – i studion med producenten Claes Björklund, och ute i skogen med regissören Robin Kempe-Bergman. Ambitionen var att skapa något nytt, att musiken och det visuella skulle få ta lika stor plats. För att projektet inte skulle blandas ihop med hennes tidigare karriär valde hon till en början att inte vara fullt synlig. Sedan tog det rejäl fart. – Jag skrev ju på ett kommande soloalbum, men Iam ockuperade all vår tid. De sex första videorna ledde fram till albumet ”Bounty”, som också släpptes på Youtube. Efteråt stängde vi in oss och filmade och gjorde jättemycket musik. Det har vi gjort i åtta år nu. Resultatet: Tre audiovisuella album och drygt 40 miljoner visningar på Youtube. Jonna Lee har även de senaste åren turnerat världen runt med elektronikaduon Röyksopp. Framgången hade sitt pris. Att driva skivbolag, producera både musik och videor samt turnera skapade hög arbetsbelastning. Jonna Lee kände sig ofta utarbetad och sommaren 2015 upptäckte hon en knöl mitt på halsen. Utredningen visade att hon led av förstorad sköldkörtel. – Jag tappade rösten och det var svårt att veta om det berodde på stress eller om det var sköldkörteln. Och detta har pågått till och från sedan dess så det har varit en väldigt svår tid. Den största skräcken låg i tanken på att behöva operera bort sköldkörteln, och den eventuella risken för permanenta skador på rösten. Det har varit mitt uttryckssätt så himla länge nu, det är lite där hjärtat sitter för mig. Många av låtarna på ”Everyone afraid to be forgotten” är skrivna under den perioden. – Jag blev extremt upptagen med att syna mig själv och andra. Många artister vänder ut och in på sig själva för att synas och höras. Jag började utforska min egen rädsla för att inte bli sedd, rädslan för att falla i glömska. Det tog lång tid att hitta ro i det som pågick men sedan kunde jag börja skapa utifrån där jag stod. Reflektionerna gav nya insikter. – Det har gått tio år sedan jag släppte något eget. Vem är jag som artist utanför Iam? Det var svårt att svara på men jag tänkte att jag åtminstone borde veta hur jag vill låta. Så jag gick in i producentstudion ensam. Till slut hade hon producerat nästan alla låtar själv. Samtidigt hittade hon nya infallsvinklar. – Vissa av låtarna började jag skriva på innan Iam. Andra är låtar jag och Claes jobbat på men som aldrig blev klara. De har utvecklats och formats in i situationen jag befinner mig i nu. Ett exempel på det är singeln ”Gone”. Dess melodi och refräng – ”The battle goes on, and the love that you felt, will be here when you are gone” – återfinns i en av de korta videor som 2010 utlöste Iam:s framgångar. En annan nyhet är att albumet följs av en fristående film. – Det är en utveckling av Iam:s audiovisuella uttryck, samtidigt ska de som inte följt projektet kunna förstå filmen. Det har även varit viktigt att inte fega och gömma mig bakom en alltför abstrakt estetik. Vi har inte gjort det medvetet tidigare men jag tror att det är lätt hänt. Hon blickar ut över biosalongen. – Vi arbetar med att få ut filmen på utvalda biografer men framför allt släpps den online. Det har ju blivit lite av min grej. Jonna Lee Föddes 1981, i Fågelsta i Östergötland. Hon debuterade 2007 under eget namn med albumet ”10 pieces, 10 bruises”. Två år senare släppte hon ”This is Jonna Lee”.'' '' År 2010 grundade hon skivbolaget ”To whom it may concern”. Samtidigt startade hon, tillsammans med producenten Claes Björklund, det audiovisuella projektet Iamamiwhoami.'' '' Sedan dess har Iam släppt albumen ”Bounty” (2010), ”Kin” (2012) och ”Blue” (2014). Nu är Jonna Lee, under artistnamnet Ionnalee, aktuell med soloalbumet ”Everyone afraid to be forgotten” som släpps 16 februari. I samband med skivan släpps även en spelfilm regisserad av Jonna Lee och John Strandh.'' '' Mohamed Yussuf English translation iamamiwhoami became an audiovisual phenomenon with 40 million views on Youtube. After a tough period, the project's front person Jonna Lee is now up to date with the solo album "Everyone Afraid to Be Forgotten". In spring 2010, the signature "Iamamiwhoami" had uploaded six short videos on Youtube. The international music writers were puzzled. The minute-length pieces contained a lot of peculiarities: trees with limbs, cryptic numbers combinations, a white viscous liquid that ran down the bark of an oak ... And an unidentifiable woman - blonde, fake eyelashes, oil-drained face - flickered by the accompaniment of electronic tones. The suggestive music, combined with something in the border between music video and video art, created an audiovisual world that was as incomprehensible as fascinating. The videos quickly reached three million views. The growing companion wondered who was behind the pseudonym: Goldfrapp? Christina Aguilera? Lady Gaga? One of the supporters, MTV reporter James Montgomery, summarized his obsession in an open letter: I neglect my job, "he wrote appeals, explaining that he was awake at night and theorized about Iam's identity. The pressure increased and shortly afterwards, someone again recognized the blonde woman. Behind this year's great music snatch was a Swedish 28-year-old, formerly best known for guitar-playing and finely-tuned vocals. Jonna Lee, now up to date with a new album under the artist name ionnalee, falls into an armchair on Bio Rio and remembers: - The resurrection was huge and sometimes I could feel a little bit fun. It was such a pressure to find out who I was, where I lived ... I felt: "What's happening and where should this land?" It was very different from how it was just a few months earlier. Then Jonna Lee had released two pop-ups, but still struggled to find his identity as an artist. "It was a very shy version of myself. I was pleased with my record company, but there was so much to deal with. It was difficult to blossom out in the direction of others. I wanted more. It's been ten years since I released something. Who am I as an artist outside Iam? It was difficult to answer but I thought that at least I should know how to let it go. Jonna Lee started her own record label and wrote new songs. As a side project, she began experimenting - in the studio with producer Claes Björklund, and out in the woods with director Robin Kempe-Bergman. The ambition was to create something new that the music and the visual would get as much space. In order for the project to not be mixed up with her previous career, she initially chose not to be fully visible. Then it took a lot of speed. "I wrote an upcoming solo album, but Iam occupied all of our time. The first six videos led to the album "Bounty", which was also released on Youtube. Afterwards we closed us and filmed and made a lot of music. We have been doing this for eight years now. The result: Three audiovisual albums and over 40 million views on Youtube. In recent years, Jonna Lee has also been touring around the world with the electronaduon Röyksopp. The success was worth it. To run record companies, produce both music and videos as well as tour created a high workload. Jonna Lee felt often elaborated and in the summer of 2015 she discovered a nodule in the middle of the throat. The investigation showed that she suffered from enlarged thyroid gland. "I lost my voice and it was difficult to know if it was due to stress or if it was thyroid gland. And this has been going on and on since then so it has been a very difficult time. The biggest fear was the idea of having to remove the thyroid gland, and the possible risk of permanent damage to the voice. It's been my way of thinking so much for a long time, it's a little bit my heart is sitting for me. Many of the songs on "Everyone Afraid to Be Forgotten" are written during that period. "I was extremely busy calling myself and others. Many artists turn in and out themselves to be seen and heard. I began to explore my own fear of not being seen, the fear of falling into oblivion. It took a while to find peace in what was going on, but then I could start creating from where I stood. Reflections gave new insights. "It's been ten years since I released something. Who am I as an artist outside Iam? It was difficult to answer but I thought that at least I should know how to let it go. So I entered the producer studio alone. In the end she had produced almost all the songs herself. At the same time, she found new approaches. - Some of the songs I started writing before Iam. Others are songs I and Claes have worked on but never got it done. They have evolved and formed into the situation I am in now. An example of that is the single "Gone". Its melody and chorus - "The battle goes on, and the love that you felt, will be here when you're gone" - found in one of the short videos that 2010 triggered Iam's successes. Another news is that the album is followed by a standalone movie. - It is a development of Iam's audiovisual expression, while those who did not follow the project should be able to understand the film. It has also been important not to chase and hide behind an overly abstract aesthetic. We have not consciously done it before, but I think it's easy. She looks out over the cinema lounge. "We are working on getting the film at selected cinemas but, above all, it is released online. It has become a bit of my thing. Jonna Lee Born in 1981, in Fågelsta in Östergötland. She debuted in 2007 under her own name with the album "10 pieces, 10 bruises". Two years later, she released "This is Jonna Lee".'' '' In 2010, she founded the record company "To whom it may concern". At the same time she, together with the producer Claes Björklund, started the audiovisual project Iamamiwhoami.'' '' Since then, Iam has released the album "Bounty" (2010), "Kin" (2012) and "Blue" (2014). Now, Jonna Lee, under the artist name Ionnalee, is current with the solo album "Everyone Afraid to Be Forgotten" released February 16th. In conjunction with the record, a feature film is also directed by Jonna Lee and John Strandh.'' '' Mohamed Yussuf Photos ionnalee by Alexander Mahmoud photo 1.jpg ionnalee by Alexander Mahmoud photo 2.jpg External links * Jonna Lee: ”Jag utforskade min rädsla för att inte bli sedd” Category:Interviews Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN